wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lettuce Sing (Fresh Fruit And Vegies)
Lettuce Sing (Fresh Fruit And Veggies) '''is a song from Top of the Tots. Song Credits * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Paul Paddick * Published by: Wiggly Tunes * Producer: Anthony Field * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Recorded and Mixed at: Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist * Mastered at Studio 301 by Don Bartley Dorothy the Dinosaur * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Paul Paddick * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Co-Produced by: Dominic Lindsay * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Recorded by Craig Abercrombie, Tim Gurner * Mixed by Craig Abercrombie * Mastered by: Robin Gist Musicians Top of the Tots * Vocals: Greg Page * Guitars: Anthony Field, John Field * Bass: Chris Lupton * Drums: Tony Henry * Brass: Dominic Lindsay * Percussion: Steve Machamer * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt, Steve Blau * Backing Vocals: "The Manzillas" (Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke, Sam Moran, Paul Paddick) Dorothy the Dinosaur * Vocals: Carolyn Ferrie, Paul Paddick * Violin: Maria Lindsay * Viola: Angela Lindsay * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Bouzouki: George Tseros * Bass: David Stratton Song Lyrics '''Anthony: Time for fruit shop singing, everybody. Greg: Lettuce sing (Everybody: Lettuce sing) Fresh fruits and veggies. Everybody: Lettuce sing (Greg: Lettuce sing) Fruit in the bag. Greg: Lettuce sing (Everybody: Lettuce sing) Fresh fruits and veggies. Everybody: Lettuce sing fruit in the bag. Zucchini, potatoes, tomatoes and onions. Greg: You'll find us all here at the fruit shop. Everybody: The scales are for weighing, the count is for paying. Greg: Let's all sing the fruiter song. Lettuce sing (Everybody: Lettuce sing) Fresh fruits and veggies. Everybody: Lettuce sing (Greg: Lettuce sing) Fruit in the bag. Greg: Lettuce sing (Everybody: Lettuce sing) Fresh fruits and veggies. Everybody: Lettuce sing fruit in the bag. Zucchini, potatoes, tomatoes and onions. Greg: You'll find us all here at the fruit shop. Everybody: The scales are for weighing, the count is for paying. Greg: Let's all sing the fruiter song. Lettuce sing (Everybody: Lettuce sing) Fresh fruits and veggies. Everybody: Lettuce sing (Greg: Lettuce sing) Fruit in the bag. Greg: Lettuce sing (Everybody: Lettuce sing) Fresh fruits and veggies. Everybody: Lettuce sing fruit in the bag. Greg: Lettuce sing (Everybody: Lettuce sing) Fresh fruits and veggies. Everybody: Lettuce sing (Greg: Lettuce sing) Fruit in the bag. Greg: Lettuce sing (Everybody: Lettuce sing) Fresh fruits and veggies. Everybody: Lettuce sing Greg: Fruit in the bag. Lettuce sing (Everybody: Lettuce sing) Fresh fruits and veggies. Everybody: Lettuce sing (Greg: Lettuce sing) Fruit in the bag. Greg: Lettuce sing (Everybody: Lettuce sing) Fresh fruits and veggies. Everybody: Lettuce sing fruit in the bag. Professor Sam Singalottasonga: The bag, the bag, the bag Thhhhhhhhhhhhhe bag. Trivia * The working title was called "Let Us Sing". Category:Wiggles songs Category:Top of the Tots songs Category:Dorothy's Memory Book songs Category:2003 songs Category:2003 Category:Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Food Songs Category:Repeat Songs Category:Series 4 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Music Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Sprout Songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Learn, Dance and Sing with The Wiggles Songs Category:Deleted songs